A Very Sad Valentines Day
by Ninja Misao
Summary: This is a sad tale of why Raven hates the day of love.


A Very sad Valentines Day  
By  
  
Ninja Misao  
  
* Thinking  
  
It's that time of year again, February 14th Valentines Day, the day of love. Young men giving the ladies candy and lovely cards and in return receive kisses on the mouth or cheek from the women. Yes it seems this is a day full of happiness and love, but not for one person. This day would bring nothing but depression, it will be the day she would truly dislike for a very long time.  
  
On a bright sunny day at the teen titan's tower Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't fighting over the remote they did even turn on the TV. Instead both of them were putting the fishing touches on their Valentines Day cards. "Oh yeah! This is the best day of the year Valentines Day where true love shows it face." The half robot boy said with a smile. Beast Boy was eating his candy like mad with a smile. "The candy is great this time of year." Beast Boy said with his mouth full of candy. Laughing Cyborg pats him on the head. "Yeah...well I bet that Star is all fired up about this day she been waiting for this day a long time." Cyborg said as he said down on the couch. "Don't forget Raven she might open up on this day." B.B said sitting down next to Cyborg. "I don't know about that B.B all we can do is wait and see.  
  
In the darkened room of Raven sitting near her table the dark purple haired heroine held up the two Valentines Day cards done on purple paper with dark candies attached to them. Raven was proud of her self it took her over an hour to get the cards the way she wanted them. Standing up full of determination the purple haired heroine walked out of her room looking around for the boy she wanted to give them to the boy wonder. Raven walked the halls scanning it closely but found no sign of Robin. Stopping by his room the young heroine knocked on his door and received no answer. "Yes Raven?" the voice she wanted to hear said behind her. Turning around quickly with a slight blush on her face raven held the two cards behind her back tightly. "Robin...I want to..." Raven began to say, but before she could say anymore the boy wonder was tackled by s hyper happy Starfire. "Robin I have made some cards for you on this wonderful day of love. Star said with a huge smile still on top of robin. "Uh ok Star...but can you get off of me." Robin said as Starfire stands back up and helps Robin to his feet. Starfire smiled and grabbed Robin's arm tight not letting go. The boy wonder turned back to Raven. " What were you going to say Raven?" He asked. "Nothing...you two go have fun." The young heroine said in a serous tone as she watched Starfire drag Robin away. Balling up her fist raven felt a slight pang of anger followed by another emotion...sadness. She was sadness yet anger by her failure in talking to him and that he was pulled away by the hyper Starfire. She was never afraid to tell anyone anything not until now. Many emotions were hitting the surface more then she could handle. "I still have the rest of the day to give these to him." Raven said as she headed to the main room of the tower that's where everyone ends up.  
  
In the titans tower main room B.B and Cyborg were fighting over breakfast and Robin was with Starfire on the couch reading her cards. Raven walked in unnoticed and turned her head toward boy wonder and Starfire. Walking over to the couch raven sits down far from the two. Pulling out a book began to read glancing back and forth waiting for her chance to pop up.  
  
In the kitchen area Cyborg and B.B watched this event take place. The looked at one another and nodded. "See what I tell ya I knew Raven was going to try it." Beast Boy said with a grin. "Yeah B.B and knowing Starfire she's probably in Raven's way. Cyborg said as she walked over to the couch and picked up Starfire. "Come on Star help me and B.B in the kitchen." Cyborg said walking pass Raven back to the kitchen area. Raven's chance popped up and she was going to take it taking out her cards and laid one next to Robin. As she sat down next to him. "Robin about before I did want to tell you something." By this time Robin felt something close to him raven eyes widen as she watched. The boy wonder picked it up in his hand and was so close to looking at it when out of no where Starfire appeared back at Robins side with some breakfast and a cup of Orange juice. But the juice fell on Robin and the card. Boy wonder stoop up and wiped him self off forgetting about the card. Looking at the soggy card Raven knew this tired has failed do to Starfire once again. Scooping up her ruined card she threw it away. Raven ha d once card left...one more chance to show robin how she feels. And she couldn't let anything or anyone screw this up for her. The purple haired heroine backed away from the two to see them interact so well they were talking up a storm. That could never be her she could never be that open and full of glee like Star. Just maybe that's the kind of girl Robin would want. Raven wouldn't let that sink in her head she stood up and felt the sadness in her heart growing and no amount of control could keep it down. It was like a plaque she was fighting with full force and this last chance might save her or it will infected her beyond repair. Raven took her leave to think of a way to give him this card no way she would give up now her mind and boy was fully into this last shot.  
  
Still in the kitchen area B.B and Cyborg sighed. "Looks like Raven failed this time." Cyborg said drinking some juice. "Yeah Starfire keeps getting in the way." Beast Boy said in an angry tone. "Seems like Star is so happy she wants to hog Robin all to her self and let no one else get a shot." Cyborg said seriously. "So you're saying it's like a fight, two girls going at it for one man?" B.B asked. "Something like that, they're a winner and a loser in fights. The winner has the prize and is truly happy but the loser is angry or depressed that the prize couldn't be theirs and from what we saw B.B we already know who is going to wind the final round.  
  
Walking the halls following Starfire and robin keeping her distance Raven was waiting for the right time to strike. Fighting the emotions building inside her she kept walking silently as Robin walked Starfire to her room. Raven stops and watches closely as Star walks into her room and the door shuts behind her. This was her last chance. As Robin was walking away raven walked up to him. "Robin wait..." the boy wonder turned around and smiled tiredly. "Sorry about what happened in the main room Star fire seems to be happy about this day." Robin said. "Don't worry these humans holidays are somewhat a mystery. By the way I want to give you something. " Raven said as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Cant it wait Raven I've been through one hectic day and all I wanted to do now is laid down on my bed!" Robin yelled. "I see...sorry to have bothered you." The purple haired women said with no emotion as she walked away. *She's so happy, outgoing... I want to just seal these emotions I feel and never let them out. But I cant it plaques me...* walking into her room Raven slipped out of her blue cloak and black body suit, she slowly put on a dark purple silk blouse and pants. Raven let's the Valentines Day card drop on to her table as she slipped under her violet bed sheets. And Raven was fast asleep. Valentines Day, a day of love to many people but not me. I loathe this day and I am truly glad that it will be over to bring new day. Love is just another thing I will never ever have.  
  
End 


End file.
